


Gentle Morning

by KKaylaKayleb



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluff and Mush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:50:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKaylaKayleb/pseuds/KKaylaKayleb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat wakes up early and just spends a little time admiring his matesprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to make a little bit of fluff for these two. Because they are cute. Might make a chapter two from John's POV sometime.

When you wake up, you are pressed close against his chest, breathing in that strange scent he has that drives you mad. Its like earth, but deeper, and then like leather, but newer, laced thick with the scent of sex, still fresh on his skin and yours.

You breathe deeply of it, and sigh out your hot air onto his skin, ruffling the few hairs that cover his chest. That is one of the most fascinating things about him, you think. Because he is a mammal he has hair on most of him, from the thick, dark hair on his head to the lighter, almost invisible hairs on the undersides of his arms, thin over his chest that leads into a trail to the dark and tangled bush over his strange human bulge, and then to thick hair that has gotten thicker over his legs. You remember your eyes tracing and mapping out each piece of him, the alien sense of anatomy which allows him less flexibility than you, but more spacious expanses of muscles that run over his back and thorax and stretch tight over his ass and legs.

He is so utterly captivating to you. Even now, or especially so, as he sleeps, and you can gaze upon him till your oculars are full to bursting at taking in his strange but enthralling appearance.

His face too, so similar to yours, is such a vastly different thing you cannot help but stare. His jaw is more square than yours, set more firmly so it will not open as wide, and the teeth there are so dull and gentle, almost round, but framed to be perfect by the beautiful pinkness of his lips, just a few shades off his skin color and you remember how soft they felt against your own. His cheekbones are set a little lower than yours too, but they are more round, leading to the soft curves of his cheeks, and also to the bridge of his nose, where the bone stops short but the cartilage builds down off it in an appealing shape. His brow is set for someone harsher than he can be, you think, which is why the hair that rests there always raises away from it when his eyes are open, creeping up his forehead in surprise or elation, but you have not yet seen them drift down in anger. Only determination and worry have creased his brow, but they have never lingered long enough to set lines like the edges of his cheeks and the corners of his eyes from smiling. His ears, you noticed, are round little cups that rest against his head, not made to points like yours or set to turn and flick to get a better angle on sounds around you. His eyes though, they are what draw you in the most. The blue spheres set so boldly against the oddly white cornea of his eyes, and then guarding the black pupil in the center, the strange curve they have to them and the way they catch light just so, making them sparkle and show all the different hues they are composed of. They take your breath away, and, as it comes to be, they are revealed to you now, still hidden behind thick lashes, but the lids are parting to allow you the privileged glimpse of them, and he only gets more handsome from there.

The corners of his mouth are turning up, a smile to the first thing his eyes find, you had assumed, but they lifted higher at his recognition of you. His smile looked so harmless, with teeth duller than your own, not even sharp enough to pierce his own kinds skin, but the way it was just a little crooked, innocent in its joy, had your lips turning up too.

"Good morning," you say, and yes, it is exactly that.


End file.
